The Wind, the Fire and the Rain! Volume One
by MonroeFishel
Summary: A new crop of genin await in Konoha as their path to becoming shinobi opens! But, elsewhere, a war looms, and it may be on its way to Konoha just in time for the chuunin exam!
1. The Day of Decision

_In a Spring garden_

_In the colored shadow_

_Of peach blossoms_

_A girl stands_

_On a white path_

_- _Otomo No Yakamochi

The Hanako Garden seemed still as the quiet, demure young girl walked through, looking the absolute epitomy of a fashionable and presentable woman. She walked forward assuredly, her head slightly looking down, covered in the shadow of her parasol. She wore a many-flowered kimono and red sandals, her toenails painted red.

Today was the day, right?

She was to report to the academy right away as thestudents were about to learn of their fates. Some would take the next step to becoming a traveling ninja, or chuunin. Some wouldn't even be accepted as a genin, leaving behind a Konoha forehead protector, or waiting another year. Most never tried again.

"Rira!" a rough voice called her from the doors leading out of the garden and into the Hanako household. Rira opened her radiant brown eyes to see her twin sisiter - well, they both used to favor each other.

Standing opposite her at the doorway was a girl with short black hair that used to be long like Rira's. She even used to wear a flower in her hair, like Rira. That was no more, as she traded in her formal attire for a loose fitting sleeveless black shirt with charcol shorts and bandages on her ankles. Her way of dressing had changed ever since she met up with a similar girl...

_Both of the Hanako girls were sent to fetch some cooking supplies, and they came upon a fight happening near the shop they were to enter. Now, they assumed it was between to young men, probably trying to exercise their shinobi skills. Rira continued her path into the shop, while Ran traveled to the commotion. What she saw surprised her. _

_There were two girls her age standing opposite two males who looked to be at least teenagers, possibly past that stage. Of the two girls, one had purple hair and wore a black tank top with a pair of black shorts and black sandals - and a wicked smile on her face. The other one looked more worried than anything, almost seeming to hide in her oversized grey jacket and blue capris and moved her toes in her blue sandalds. The crowd didn't seem to notice the extreme difference, but stood there, having a premonition of their own. Ran herself couldn't shake it either. _

_Something special was about to - _

"Rira, we haven't been late yet. Let's not start now!" Ran shouted, turning and running out of the house. They both used to walk to the academy together. Of course, that was when they both looked alike.

Of course now, Ran began to favor the other girl more. Her name was...

- - -

"R-Ren," the tiny voice called as the girl withthe oversized jacketstood in front of the Saki household. She stood back as she heard a few footsteps from the other side.

"Anadoru!" the door was kicked open and out leapt a purple-haired girl wearing a black tank top with charcol colored shorts with fishnets as well. This was the first time the girl with the tiny voice had seen her wear fishnets. she usually wore bandages on her legs.

"Finally! I get to see who I team up with!" she tussled Anadoru's yellow hair. "Come on, Ana!"

The purple haired girl took off running, with Anadoru behind, trying to keep a bead on the Saki as she pushed her way through the village.

She arrived at the door to see the path of destruction - a few skinned knees, some students lifting themselves off the ground, and others talking about the "purple-haired freak" that rushed through. Anadoru could only muster a sigh as she walked into the classroom and located Ren. Well, her voice for that matter. She was loudly talking with a captive listener. Anadoru sat as close as she could, as most of the seats in the back of the classroom were taken. She found herself sitting behind a boy who sat silently, looking forward, expecting the board itself to talk. He wore a gray shirt, but he looked similar to a boy that she'd seen before.

She shook the feeling, hoping that Kanaibu-sensei would show up. He was actually a pretty good teacher. She only thought this because Ren actually paid attention when he spoke. Of course, it could be because Ren wanted to pass so she could beat everyone up - with theauthority of Konoha. Anadoru watched the door impatiently, involuntarily hearing Ren chatting. She perked upas she sensed someone outside the door - but it was only the Hanako sisters.

First in was Rira, whom just about every boy in class seemed to fawn over. She was almost too feminine to become a shinobi, Anadoru thought. Behind her came Ran, who absolutely fell in love with Ren after witnessing her defeating two young men. Out of all the faces Anadoru saw that day, she remembered the awestruck look pasted on Ran's face. Ever since then, Ran wanted to hang out with Ren, talk with her - pretty much be the sister she never had. Anadoru wasn't the type of person to step in, and it felt good to see Ren having someone who wasn't afraid of her.

As Anadoru reminisced, a tall, blonde-haired man walked in, holding a stack of papers. He was dressed in jounin garb, and had bandages around his wrists. He looked out at the class this year. Not bad actually, he thought. There were some very, very promising candidates that even the Hokage couldn't help but notice. The top genin that really had the higher ranking shinobi talking was Tsurugi Inazuma, a younger member of the Tsurugi clan, or Clan of the Sword. Another was a young woman with almost supernatural senses. She showed dedication by taking up her father's trainingand completely covering her eyes, forcing her other senses to become sharper. She hadn't taken off her mask ever since, only exposing her nose and mouth.

But right now, that wasn't the assignment that was given to Toma Kanaibu. He was to read the list of teams, and make sure the right genin went where they should. He cleared his throatand thankfully, he only had to this once - and started the class. The silence told him all he needed to know.

The students knew just how important today was.


	2. Chosen

"Thank you for participating in the academy. For those of you that didn't make it this year, don't give up if you believe being a shinobi is your true calling," he said. With that, he turned to the first teams page - then snorted. Somehow, Ren knew she was somewhere on that list.

"Team One," he said. "Piri Anadoru, Saki Ren and Shichigatsu Sanjuichi."

"All right Ana! The gang is back!" she leapt over some genin's heads and slapped Anadoru on the back. "You heard that! The best team has already been formed, so the rest of you are just fighting for second place!"

Anadoru blushed a bit, and on the front row of the class room, a blond-haired boy put his head down and moaned.

"Sorry Shichigatsu," Kanaibu nearly laughed himself. Shichigatsu was a promising student actually, and ranked fourth in the class in terms of grades. If there were anyone who could compliment Ren's wildness and Anadoru's shyness, it was Shichigatsu. Without further interuption, Kanaibu continued.

"Team Two, Hanako Ran, Mamoru Hitanaka and Yumiko Kosoku."

Ran sighed, feeling a bit dejected. she wished she could be on the same team as Ren, but being second wasn't so bad. Hitanaka came from a clan that specialized in defensive jutsu, and Yumiko was the third ranked genin in the class. Not to mention, he was rivals with Shichigatsu. Yumiko made eye contact with Shichigatsu, and they both exchanged knowing glances. The promise they'd made was cut and dry: If they weren't on the same team, they would be rivals, plain and simple.

Both grew up being respected by their peers. They never really hung around like most of the genin. Most of their time was spent with the elders of the households, learning jutsus and how to prepare for battle. As a result, both were great candidates who saw each other as equals. Yumiko used a bow and arrow, which he saw as an advantage. Of course, against someone he trained with and against so much, it would probably be moot.

"Team 4," said Kanibu. He checked the names, raising an eyebrow. this team didn't look so bad. "Kyajun Okurete, Okotaru Akuji and Okujo Akurima."

Sitting beside Shichigatsu was a red-haired girl with yellow eyes turning around to face - Anadoru? No, she was looking at the person in front of her. So, it was Arukima. He was the quiet type actually, prefering to sit on the rooftop of the school or his house most of the time. Akuji was the only person Anadoru actually saw talking to Arukima. Okurete was a figety sort, always eating candy and forgetting things. He was the opposite of his cousin, Tadashii.

"Team 5 Gin Uraji, Kyajun Tadashii and Tsurugi Inazuma." Kanaibu announced.

_Wow, _the jounin thought to himself, almost out loud. _This could easily be the best team this year._

Ren huffed a bit. To her, it was a little unfair to pair too many good genin together. Even she could recognize that. Uraji and Inazuma were one and two in grades, respectively. And Tadashii was seventh, which wasn't so bad, considering their best genin by grades was Shichigatsu, in fourth place. She was last and Anadoru was in the middle.

"That bites," pouted Ren. "But at least we'll have some competition."

Anadoru was a bit worried though. She always heard that the teams were supposed to be as balanced as possible. Why put two of the top students on the same team?

"Ana, quit worrying. We have agood team too," Ren said, seeing the look on Anadoru's face. Anadoru knew the rough and tumble Ren, but was always surprised that Ren was also the type of person that could pick someone up if they were down. She didn't show it much though.

"Team 6. Fuyu Atataki, Hanako Rira and Matataki Tachimachi. The rest of you, please consider the path you choose wisely. This justmay not be your time to become shinobi right now."

A chorus of groans and tears flooded the air as the class room began to rise and file out. Anadoru kept close to Ren, who seemed intent on meeting up with their newest teammate, Shichigatsu. The jounin held his hands in the air, allowing the students to pass, and for the chosen genin to come to the front.

"As you can see, we've only chosen six teams this year to be candidates for the chuunin exam. Here are your papers, and at the top of the page is your sensei. You can meet them today if you want. They're in the Hokage's office." Kanaibu said, then left the room - and eighteen genin. An excited Ran immediatly congratulated Ren, and Sanjuichi and Yumiko shook hands. Anadoru didn't have much time to think as Ren took her jacket sleeve. Sanjuichi followed as Ren ran to the office.


	3. Meet The Jounin!

Author's Note: The whole "Chapter Cover" thing is too sweet an idea to pass up. So, I'llgive credit to the first person I saw doing this, which was Shang a very in depth and talented writer

- - -

_Chapter Cover_: Six Jounin are in the Hokage's office. One is leaning on the desk, another on the wall, conversing witheach other. One is in the far corner,folding a piece of paper. Two more jounin are talking, both female. One stands out, because she's pretty tall. The last one, somewhat short, is seated with his head in his hands.

- - -

Inutzu Harabi must have had beginner's luck. He was the newest jounin, and his first assignment was to handle Team number five, said to be the best team to come out of Konoha since the three Legendary Sannin. Of the three genin, he did see Inazuma in action, and saw just how skillful he was at an early age.

Either his job was going to be ridiculously easy, or ridiculously challenging. He hoped for a little of both. He had short brown hair and brown eyes with his shiny new jounin uniform and sword at his back. Both his hands were bandaged too. He looked around the room at the more experienced jounin who would meet their teams.

"So, what's your team?"a nervous looking jounin asked. Harabi looked across from him at a short, dark-haired jounin wearing a sleeveless uniform. He had the requisite compartments for his kunai and scrolls, but he wore fingerless gloves with rings on three of his fingers on both hands. The rings had small chains hanging from them as well.

"I lucked out. I got the top two students in the class," Harabi replied. The short jounin grumbled a bit before telling him his team.

"Me? I got the worst student in class. Saki Ren. Hopefully Shichigatsu can even out the two girls." he replied.

"Ah, so you're Tobasu," Harabi extended his hand. Tobasu shook his hand, and Harabi nearly felt his hand go numb. After letting go of Tobasu's hand, he felt the feeling coming back.

_Was it the rings? _he asked himself as Tobasu walked away.

"These brats better be ready. I'm not about to teach them the basics again," replied another jounin, this one female. She wore a long black kunoichi dress,with the Konoha symbol on her waist. She straightened out her black gloves, which stretched to her elbows.

"Hika Kumoya?" asked a voice from the entrance of the room. She turned, her long black hair waving before settling behind her long neck.

"Hmm, you must be ... Kyajun, Okurete and Okujo. Correct?" she asked. The trio nodded. "Hmm, not bad. Maybe you can be suitable shinobi. Are you ready?

The trio nodded, and the first team and it's sensei left the room. Tobasu rested on a nearby chair, his head down. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He lifted his head, expecting to see his team in front of him. Instead, there stood a young woman in a grey suit and green vest. She had long chestnut brown hair in a ponytail. She laughed a bit before Tobasu could speak.

"Muzu," Tobasu said, cheering up a bit. Kakikizu Muzu was a very spirited - or was that spiritual jounin? She, out of all the jounin chosen to have a team, was the least worried, despite all of the other teams she had either quitting or failing the exam. There were rumors that she would go psycho on the team, but Tobasu knew Muzu fairly well. Most of the teams she'd been given were purposely the worst ones.

"Hope you have fun," she smiled, talking in a relaxed tone. "Don't worry about Saki. She's a good girl, and she has what it takes. To be honest, your team is pretty good."

"Really?" Tobasu asked. Muzu answered yes.

"For as long as I've known Ren, she's always been a tough cookie. Anadoru? Well, she's always been a sort of buffer for Ren should she get too wild. And Sanjuichi is pretty smart himself."

Tobasu perked up a bit before asking what team Muzu inherited.

"Team number 2. Ran, Hitanaka and Kosoku. Pretty good too. I can't wait to train and go on missions," she said before meeting her team outside the office. Tobasu waved before burying his head in his hands. Of all the teams though ... _Saki Ren_?

The young girl lost her mother when she was four years old. She grew up with three older brothers and her father. So, on that note, it wasn't too hard to see just why or how Ren grew up like she did. Tobasu calmed himself before rising from his seat. Three teams had already left, and he sensed he was next.

Team number three entered, and they left with their jounin. Team three was a sort of weird team. No one really knew them, even though they'd grown up in Konoha. It was kind of odd how those three ended up together. Tomaji Iku was their jounin, and he specialized in ninjutsu.

"So, you and I are the last two, huh?"a slim, blue haired young man said, folding a piece of paper. Tobasu agreed.

"Hope you have luck with your team," Tobasu said. He gave a smile back with his icy blue eyes. He wore the jounin uniform, but it was colored in grey andskyblue.And instead of carrying kunai, he had pieces of paper folded there. Bandages were on his hands with his fingers exposed.

"Thanks," he cooly responded. "Name's Origami Achisuto."

"Tobasu Tatak - "

"Hey Toba-sensei! Come on! We've got training to do!" Ren's voice burst into the nearly empty room. The Hokage was actually away, so there really wasn't anyone to quiet her. Ren ran through the door, then looked at the two jounin who were still there.

"Sweet," she said. "Our jounin has blue hair and sweet looking eyes. This'll be fu - "

"Uh, Saki Ren is it?" asked Tobasu. Ren turned, giving the short jounin an annoyed look.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" she asked, clenching her fists.

"Tobasu Tatakai," the jounin said, crossing his arms. "Also known as your sensei, or jounin, if you'd like..."


	4. Short Changed?

_Chapter Cover: _Ren is farthest away, with her arms crossed and a mean look on her face. In the background are Shichigatsu and Anadoru talking with Tobasu.

- - -

"I don't wanna know you," Ren said. Anadoru piped in immediately.

"Hi Tobasu-sensei. I'm Piri Anadoru, this is my friend Saki Ren, and the only guy on our team is Shichigatsu Sanjuichi." Anadoru said.

"Ana," Ren poked her friend in the shoulder. "don't talk to him. He's a loser."

Tobasu laughed a bit before turning to leave.

"Well, when you get over the shock of having a sensei who will train you, I'll be waiting outside," Tobasu walked out.

"Saki, come on, we gotta go." Sanjuichi spoke up. "You may not like him, but I think he can teach us what we need to know."

"Yeah right," she retorted. "He's barely as tall as we are. He's probably some wuss like you."

"Well, say what you want, but being a shinobi is more than how you look," Sanjuichi said. And with that, he left to meet his new sensei outside.

"S-Saki," Anadoru said, poking her fingers together, looking down." Maybe we should just go see Tobasu-sensei. If he was good enough to become a jounin, then maybe he's good enough to make us chuunin."

"Grr..." Ren clenched her teeth. Anytime Anadoru called her by her family name, she knew she had a point."Okay. But I won't like it."

The two female genin met up with Sanjuichi and Tobasu outside. The jounin snickered a bit as Ren huffed her way past him, then stopped, facing away from him.

"I'm my own person, but I guess if the Hokage felt sorry enough for you, then I'll play along," Ren said. Tobasu laughed again, this time, crossing his arms.

"You know Saki, out of all the students chosen, it was you who had the worst grades. If anyone is to be felt sorry for..." Tobasu purposely left the sentence unfinished, knowing she could finish it herself. Ren cringed a bit before responding.

"Whatever. Let's get going," she waved her hand.

"Now, we can go," Tobasu said, leading the group to Ichiraku Ramen.

"Anyone hungry?" he asked. Sanjiuichi and Anadoru nodded, and Renwalked to a booth. She was joined by the other three a few minutes later, and Tobasu began to speak.

"Today, we'll get to know a little each other. I'll start," Tobasu said. "I'm Tobasu Tatakai. I come from the Tatakai Clan. I like candy, writing and kunoichi. Sanjuichi, you're next."

"Well, I'm Shichigatsu Sanjuichi, from the Sanjuichi Clan. Everyone in my clan was born in July, except me. I was born on the last day in June. But, I like competition, especially tag. I know it's a little childish, but I like it."

"I'm Piri Anadoru. My best friend is Saki Ren. She's really nice. I like sweets, and making sweets too. My whole family lives in the same house, even my great-grandparents."

Ren looked around at the faces of the table-sitters. Anadoru, even though she knew Ren, was eager to hear what she had to say. Sanjuichi was eating his ramen, but waiting to hear her. Tobasu waited as well. She sighed, then introduced herself.

"I'm Saki Ren from the Saki clan we make ginger ale and I like to beat people up and Anadoru is my friend and I want to be a strong kunoichi blah blah blah..."

"Now that we know each other, it's time to tell you what my goal is for you."

"To become the best genin, and eventually chuunin, right?" Ren replied. Tobasu shook his head.

"Actually, to fail," he said. All three jounin were shocked.

"Fail? What's wrong with you?" Ren asked, nearly jumping over the table at Tobasu.

"You see, when you fail, you become more focused," Tobasu said.

"Bullcrap. What does focus do?" Saki asked.

"Have you ever failed before?" Tobasu asked. All three genin nodded.

"How did you feel?"

"Pretty bad,"Sanjuichi said.

"I wanted to cry," Anadoru said.

"Like beating someone up,"Ren replied still in an aggressive position.

"But, whatever you failed at, did you quit, or keep trying?"

Sanjuichi perked up, as did Anadoru. Ren gave him the same look as she sat back down, but got the point.

"To drive the point home, if you fail with me, you can always get another chance. Fail on the exam, or a mission as a higher ranking ninja, and you may not get another chance. Get it?" he said. The three genin nodded.

"Speaking of missions," Ren started. "When do we get one?"

"When one opens up. And, that shouldn't take long. There are more C-rank missions than anything, so young teams like you can get to interact with each other, and see how to work as a team." Tobasu said.

"C-rank? What's the highest rank?" Sanjuichi asked.

"S-rank missions. The most dangerous missions anyone can undertake," their sensei replied.

"Oh, so you have A and B-rank, right?" Anadoru asked. Tobasu nodded.

"But, let's focus on the C-rank missions right now. They may not involve as much fighting as you'd like," Tobasu said, looking at Ren purposely. Ren flared her nostrils before looking away. "But they'll help you more than you think."

"So Tobasu-sensei, what do we do today?" Shichigatsu asked.

"I think we've done enough for today," he said. "The three of you should hang out though. The more comfortable you are around each other, the better you'll perform. Right now though, I have a small mission involving the Hokage that happens tonight. Gotta get prepared for that."

The jounin left the three genin to themselves-which he hoped was a good idea.

"So, what do we do?" Shichigatsu asked. Ren drummed her fingers on the table, and Anadoru looked back and forth.

"may-maybe we can go see if any of the othergenin are around," she spoke. Ren immediately smiled, and Shichigatsu put up his hands in protest.

"If that's what you're thinking, count me out," he said. "The last thing we need is trouble."

"Well, we are genin, right? And we need to get stronger, right? Why not have a little tussle with the people we may meet at the exam?" Ren said coyly, sliding out of her seat. Anadoru knew that tone. Sometime today, Ren would be egging someone on to fight. She hoped that sometime, she'd run into the person that would humble her. She'd never told her this, but she hoped it would happen.

Especially before the exam.


	5. Interlude 1: Where do I fit in?

**Chapter Cover**: _Kyajun Tadashii is seated at the bottom of the hill, looking up and beihnd him at Uraji and Inazuma, who are planting a flag at the hilltop. _

_- - - _

"Have you heard?"the silver-haired girl asked. A boy with googles sitting atop his spiky red hair shook his head, looking throughout the city.

"The hokage is coming back today." she said. The red-haired boy raised his eyebrows.

"Is that why our sensei left us so early, Uraji?" he asked.

"Yeah, the Hokage is having a party, and the higher ranked shinobi are throwing it," said another boy, this one with short blonde hair. "I heard it would be a surprise, but can you really surprise the Hokage?"

"Not sure Tadashii," the red-haired boy laughed.

"So, what exactly do we do though?" asked Uraji. "I really planned on training for the rest of the day."

"Me too," Tadashii said, stretching out. "Hey Inazuma, you know of anything we can do?"

He scratched the back of his head, then turned back to Tadashii.

"Tadashii, your family is in foreign relations, right?" he asked. "Have you ever met anyone in the other villages?"

"That could possibly be in the exams?" Tadashii said. Inazuma nodded, and Uraji became more interested.

"It's been about six months since I've last gone. Actually, you guys should come with me to my house. I have a record of it to be honest." he said. The trio left their spot in Konoha and made their way to the Kyajun household. As they walked through the city, both Uraji and Inazuma were greeted and congratulated by the citizens. Tadashii really didn't know how to feel about it. On one hand, he was being completely overlooked. But, on the other, he was a part of the best team Konoha had to offer. the only reason he could think of being on this team was the reason he was taking them to his house - to prepare them for the shinobi that would travel to Konoha for the chuunin exam.

He didn't mind it. He just wanted a chance to show the skills he'd aquired besides foreign relations.

He hoped that his chance would come.


	6. Too Close For Comfort

**Too Close for Comfort**

- - -

Chapter Cover: _Ren, Anadoru and Sanjuichi are tied together by their hands on a toy train track - and Tobasu is in the background, replete with a wispy mustache has a controller, running the model train at them. _

- - -

Shichigatsu was afraid he'd have to get used to this.

Anadoru stuck close to Ren should things get out of hand.

"About time someone wanted fight," Ren raised her fists, looking at her opponent. The girl opposite her smiled back, raising her arms out wide, holdng two kunai.

"Before we fight, I must say, you have chosen a nice color scheme. Black and gray," she said. "Oh, and when people ask who defeated you, just say Tachimachi. They'll know the rest."

"When I beat you, you won't be able to say anything. But you know me already," Ren said.

With that, Tachimachi blinked, throwing a kunai. Ren wasn't phased, and sidestepped it, going straight at - where did Tachimachi go? The kunai didn't hit the ground either. Ren felt the tip of the kunai in her back. Shichigatsu gulped a bit. Tachimachi appeared in the same place as the kunai she'd thrown.

"Your move," Tachimachi smiled. Ren cursed herself, and Anadoru hardly got a thought processed before she realzied what had transpired. Ren wasn't used to someone with such a skill.

"Looks like two of our genin were a little eager to show off their skills a little early?" a syrupy voice seemed to almost sing. Ren and Anadoru felt a sudden chill in the air, and Tachimachi walked past Ren to her sensei, Achisuto, who had an amused look on his face.

Ren stood in place, knowing who else had come. Tobasu, without saying a word, walked in front of her, then looked into her eyes.

"She got real lucky," Ren said. "And why are you still here? Aren't you supposed to be on your mission?"

"First of all, my mission is done, "Tobasu said. "And second, I heard about what you do when you get a little bored."

"Hey Tobasu!" Shichigatsu said, happy that Ren had been knocked down a few notches. "Did you s-"

He stopped when he realized just how close he was to Ren.

"See what?" Tobasu mocked. "I'm sure that Ren and Anadoru would love to hear what you saw."

Their sensei did his best to keep from laughing before he delivered his point.

"I think some things go without saying, but should you feel the urge to just fight someone from now on, be prepared." he said. "Oh, and never, ever under any circumstances, show your best move unless you have no other choice."

He watched Achisuto and his genin as they made their way out of Konoha.

_Possibly training today, _Tobasu thought. _Not surprising..._

"Tomorrow, you will meet me on the outskirts of Konoha. We will begin the training that will prepare you for the exam."

"Any hints on what will happen tomorrow?" asked Sanjuichi.

"Let's just say that it will be up close and personal," he smiled.

- - -

Ren certainly hadn't expected this. Neither did Anadoru. And certainly not Shichigatsu.

All three were face to face to face with their hands behind their backs to ensure no foul play ensued. Tobasu began to write something down as the three genin looked at each other. Ren's nose involuntarily twitched as she glared at Sanjuichi.

"What are you lookin' at?" she asked.

"You must mean what _can't_ I look at? If I don't look at you, I look at Anadoru. If not her, then you. It's really not that hard to comprehend," he countered. Ren huffed, then double-taked at Anadoru, who was blushing a bit.

"Ana ... is that ... eye shadow?" she asked. Sanjuichi looked to his other side and noticed her eyes looked a lot darker than before.

"Uh-huh. my parents wanted me to wear this during training. They didn't say why," she said, looking down. Sanjuichi laughed a bit before Ren hit his shoulder with hers.

"What's so funny?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Nothing," he said. "It's just that she looks sort of like a bee..."

Ren's glare passed from Sanjuichi and she inspected Anadoru's features. Yellow hair, thin lips, and now deep black eyes that overshadowed her true eye color. She snickered, and Anadoru began to laugh too.

_Seems like they're talking now. _Tobasu thought. He walked over to the three, but didn't tell them to be at ease, keeping them at their present positions.

"So, what do you think the purpose of this training is?" he asked. Ren looked away, trying to think. Sanjuichi sniffled a bit, and Anadoru was the only one who looked up.

"So we could get used to being around each other?" she answered in her tiny voice. Tobasu nodded. Anadoru, although quiet, did seem to open up in close circles.

"Exactly," Tobasu explained. "The closer you get, the more comfortable you'll be around each other. Plus, did any of you notice anything else?"

"Ren smells like ginger, and Anadoru smells like sweets," Sanjuichi chimed in.

"And Sanjuichi is pretty perceptive," Ren joined in. "He noticed how Ana looked like a bee."

"Very nice. It looks like so far, you are beginning to understand a little of what it takes to be a good team," Tobasu said. "Before I let you go for today, we're gonna have some fun."

"Are we gonna hurt each other?" Ren cracked her knuckles excitedly. Sanjuichi cringed.

"No, but we are going to play a game of tag, "Tobasu looked at Sanjuichi out of the corner of his eye. The lone male genin showed approval by pumping his fist.

"What's the point of this?" Ren asked. Tobasu took three rings off his left hand, and handed one to each of his genin.

"I want you to experience the game of tag with a twist. Put the rings on first," Tobasu said.

As the three genin placed the rings on their fingers, they instantly were taken back - something strange was happening.

Anadoru placed her hands in front of her face, realizing that her eyes must not have been working properly. Ren placed hers on, and immediatly, everything went quiet. Dead silent to her ears. She played with it, taking it off and on, hearing, then going inaudible again. Sanjuichi's nose was stopped up. He tried to sniff around, but he couldn't.

Tobasu began to speak, but realzied that one of them wouldn't hear him. Instead, he walked to the genin individually, telling them the rules. He finally found that Ren was the deaf one. He mouthed out the words "you're it" to her, then announced it to the other two genin.

The game was on. Tobasu leapt into a tree, watcing the action from above - and was quite amused. Ren immidiatly lunged at Anadoru, who felt Ren coming for her, but wasn't sure what direction to turn. Sanjuichi could see Ren, backing away. Anadoru darted to the left, running where she hoped the way was clear. Sanjuichi watched the scene unfold - then saw Ren look at him.

"Time to go," he told himself, and ran away, hoping to find a grove of trees so he could force Ren to waste her time navigating her way around them. He immdiately found a route that was best suitable and began to dart and weave among the trees - and was immediatly snatched up by a waiting vine trap. He hung by his ankle, hearing the laughter of Ren. Anadoru could hear Ren, who must have ran after Sanjuichi.

_Sanjuichi couldn't smell the vines, which actually have a distinct aroma to them. _Tobasu concluded. Suddenly the laughter stopped, and Anadoru could hear the footsteps getting closer.

"Ren smells like ... ginger," Anadoru told herself.

"Anadoru, you're next!" she heard her friend's familair voice - and the footsteps getting louder. She began to run - right into someone.

"Told ya I'd get ya," her friend's voice said, taking the ring from her. Anadoru's sight returned, and she saw Ren holding two rings.

"B-but how?" Anadoru said, then began to smell the air around her. She didn't smell like ginger at all...

It was then that Tobasu appeared, placing the ring on his finger.

"Don't worry, the game is over," he said. "It would've kept going, but Sanjuichi - who is 'it', is sort of hung up at the moment."

Ren took her ring off too, and was thankful for the sounds that flooded back into her head. Even if it was Tobasu speaking. Tobasu threw a kunai, cutting the vine - and Sanjuichi loose. He managed to land on his knee, placing his right hand down in time to brace himself. He walked back over, handing the ring back to his sensei.

"What was the point of this exercise?" he asked. Tobasu adjusted his glasses, straightening his rings out on his hand.

"Well, it was to see how you reacted when in a disadventageous position and the enemy is after you," he exaplined. "It would've made more sense if the blind were to chase, but I thought it'd be more fun if someone who couldn't hear were to be the aggressor."

"It was a little scary," Anadoru said.

"At first, I thought it was lame,"Ren said, almost interupting her friend. "But ... it was okay, I guess."

"So, Tobasu-sensei, those rings are your weapons?" Sanjuichi asked.

"Hmm, you could say that," he replied. "So, for right now, yes."

"Well, I don't want to overdo anything. If we start out this way, we can really understand some concepts of teamwork. Oh - before we go, I should tell you to be prepared tomorrow. We have a mission." Tobasu said.

The three genin exchanged excited looks, especially Ren.

"What is it? Tell us!" she jumped up and down.

"Come on," Tobasu said, crossing his arms. "Where would be the fun in knowing everything?"

- - -

**Shinobi Profile Saki Ren and Piri Anadoru**

**Name**: Saki Ren

**Saki**- _future_

**Ren**- _romantic love ren'ai_

**Hobbies**: Fighting, making ginger ale

**Best Friend**: Piri Anadoru

**So, what about her? **

Ren is one of the first characters I thought of, and a name I got on alist of random japanese names. As soon as I sawher I knew I had to make her a bad girl, and when I found out what her name was afterwards, it made the character easier to write. Her purple hair is her real hair color distinguishing her from her brothers who will show up later in this volume, as well as her yellow eyes. In some ways she is somewhat like Naruto, but she doesn't have a Bijuu. But that doesn't mean she doesn't have just as much pride or heart as the kyuubi container.

**Name**: Piri Anadoru

**Piri**-_ to sting_

**Anadoru**- _to make light of_

**Hobbies:** _Making sweets, eating sweets_

**Best Friend:** Saki Ren

**And she's here because...**

Well, opposites attract. I'm not sure in my process of making genin where she fell in, but I made her after seeing the word Anadoru, and decided she'd be interesting. Piri came a little later, and it was done: a sort of polar opposite of Ren, and someone who would be easy to write around Ren as well. She's quiet, but is sort of the conscience for her rougher counterpart. She's also one of the few people Ren will actually listen to as well. And I guess you could sayPiri is the sort of Hinata of the group.


	7. All Work And No Play

**All Work And No Play...**

- - -

Chapter Cover: _Tobasu is resting on a tree branch while his three genin work in a nearby field_.

- - -

Tobasu drank a cup of the Saki houses ginger ale. Their brand of ale was very popular in Konoha, and a staple at weddings.

"I have to admit, Ren. On hot days like these, ginger ale really hits the spot," he said, raising the cup.

The sun beat down on the three genin in the field, plowing, making holes in the ground and planting seeds.

"So Tobasu, did you just convenintly forget about D-rank missions?" Ren shouted over the fence where her sensei was sitting. He looked up from his writing, then looked back down, smiling sheepishly under the hat he wore.

"I should've spit in his drink," she said, poking another hole in the ground. Sanjuichi pulled the plow, and Anadoru dropped the seeds in and covered the ground.

"It's not so bad,"Sanjuichi said. "You could be pulling the plow."

"The only reason you're doing it is because you're the guy." Ren said.

"Tobasu-sensei told me to, I didn't volunteer or anything," he stopped, placing the plow down. "You wanna switch though?"

Ren studied his face, which was dirty and heavily glowing from the sweat he'd poured out while pulling. She and Anadoru were sweaty, but relatively dry compared to him.

"Uh, I'll pass," she poked another hole in the ground.

The day passed, and the sun was at it's highest point in the sky, meaning that it was time for a break. Sanjuichi quickly let the plow hit the ground with a thud. Anadoru and Ren walked to the fence, where Tobasu was waiting.

"Well, the sun deicded to spend some time with us today, huh?" Tobasu said, leaning over the fence. Ren looked away, and out at the expansive field, which was halfway done.

"Well, you can have your food, Tobasu said, producing two small boxes containing the meal.

"So, who do you think should get them?" he asked.

"Well, I'm the hungriest," Ren piped in, grabbing a box, then looking back and forth at Anadoru and Sanjuichi. "What?"

"Mmmm... Ren, maybeyou should think it over," Tobasu said.

"Saki, out of the three of us, you did have the least amount of work to do," Anadoru said, looking down, poking her fingers together.

"If anyone is the hungriest, it should be me," Sanjuichi said, grabbing the other box, leaving Anadoru without. Ren looked down at her box, then at Anadoru. She gulped before handing the box over.

"I wasn't that hungry anyway," she gruffed, sitting on the fence. She began to smell the food, baked salmon and rice. Involuntarily, she looked over the boxes, then looked away as Anadoru looked up.

"I don't want any," she said. Anadoru, oblivious to Ren's reply, held out a piece of fish.

"I told you - "

"B-But Tobasu-sensei didn't say we couldn't share," she said. Ren looked back at Tobasu, who shrugged. Sanjuichi pasued while he ate, then scooped up some race from his plate, then put it on the fish Anadoru held out.

"Just so you won't complain that I never gave you anything," he immediately went back to eating. Ren flared her nostrils, relucatanlty taking the food perched on Anadoru's chopsticks.

Anadoru happily ate her lunch, and all seemed quiet until Tobasu spoke up.

"Very nice, but I think it was to be expected from a group like this."

"What was to be expected?" Ren said.

"Teamwork," Tobasu said. "Anadoru and Sanjuichi could've easily ate their meals without thinking about offering you any. But, since you are a member of their team, and you did contribute, they didn't want to leave you out."

"Oh," Ren looked down, being the first to finish her impromptu meal.

"And,"Tobasu added. "Remember the little skirmish with Achisuto's genin?"

"Yeah. But I told you before, she got lucky." Ren said.

"That's not the point,"Tobasu said. "When you fought, you didn't consider your teammates. You just wanted to fight on your own."

"But they - "

"A good ninja fights to get stronger,"Tobasu said. "But a smart ninja fights with their team, as a team."

"So, you mean I could have had Ana and Sanju help me fight Tachi?" Ren asked. Tobasu nodded.

"Or, you could have simply took the time to think about your actions and consider that your teammates didn't want to fight."

"Wait," Ren said. "So are you going to relate this to rght now?"

"Exactly. See what happens when you take the time to think? It can save you the embarassment ,"Tobasu said.

"She was still lucky," Ren mumbled. Tobasu patted her on the head.

"There there," he said. "You just know what to expect next time."

The meals were finished, and the genin were back to work. Tobasu watched the trio work with renenwed vigor as Ren and Anadoru switched places. Slowly, but surely, this team was beginning to shape and form. Anadoru, Sanjuichi and even Ren began to show their value to the group, and as individuals.

Maybe this team wasn't as bad as he first thought.

- - -

**Shinobi Profile Shichigatsu Sanjuichiand Yumiko Kosoku**

**Name: **Shichigatsu Sanjuichi

**Shichigatsu** - _July_

**Sanjuichi** - _Thirty - One_

**Hobbies**: Playing Tag, training with Yumiko

**Best Friend:** Yumiko Kosoku

**A little about him**

Unlike Ren and Anadoru, Shichigatsu doesn't have a dominant part of his personality that shows immediately. Astrology may play a part for him as well, since he wasn't actually born on July 31st. From his hobbies, you can see that Shichigatsu likes to play tag, which factors heavily into his fighting style. Not to mention, it is the opposite of his friends as well.

**Name**: Yumiko Kosoku

**Yumi** - _Bow and arrow_

**Ko** - _big, large, great_

**Kosoku** - _speed of light, high speed, high gear_

**Hobbies:** Training with Shichigatsu, not much else known

**Best Friend:** Shichigatsu Sanjuichi

**Soif Shichigatsu is a close-ranged person...**

Then Yumiko specializes in long-range. Hence, the family name. I haven't specified on how big his bow is as well, but its in between. not too big, or small, about three feet. Anyway, the team he is with works well, as he is on the same team with Ran, who idolizes Ren, making for some interesting competitiion down the road though not in this volume, sorry He also loves the color yellow as well. Not sure why...


	8. A Meal and a Mission

A Meal and a Mission

- - -

Chapter Cover_: Uraji and her team eat at her house along with some other guests. Tadashii is talking to an older woman in the kitchen in the background. On a picture on the wall outside the kitchen is a young Uraji with her mother and father. _

- - -

It was a slow day in Konoha, and a few of the teams decided to rest for that day. One of which, was Harabi's genin, which congregated at Gin Uraji's house. She lived next door to Fuyu Atataki, who'd bought his team over as well. They were eating a meal prepared by Uraji's mother, while Uraji herself simply sat there, presumably watching everyone eat. She didn't show it on her face, but she was a little amused.

Inazuma broke down the small piece of steak, cutting it into smaller pieces until he was sure he could consume it with no trouble. Fuyu blew on his food to cool it off. Fuyu's teammte, Rira silently ate with her eyes closed, making sure not to make any noises while eating. Tachimachi, had already finished her food, although Uraji wasn't sure when exactly she started.

Tadashii was busy talking to Uraji's mother, Konno, a kunoichi herself. She was a slim woman with a pale face and her shoulder length black hair framing her face. Her brown eyes smiled as Tadashii constanly asked questions about her daughter.

"Miss Gin," Tadashii looked behind to make sure no one heard him but her. "How come Uraji always has her eyes covered?"

An erie quiet fell over the house, and Konno looked up and realized that Uraji had, in fact, heard the question. Uraji turned her head to the side, putting her utensils down.

"It's okay, Uraji," Konno said, then looked back to Tadashii. "It's just that - her eyes are a little too sensitive to light, so she keeps the bandages over her eyes."

Tadashii looked down, apologizing.

"Don't worry Tadashii," Uraji said, picking her utensils back up again. "You're not the first to ask that question. And you probably won't be the last."

Tadashii returned to his meal, which had gotten cold. Suddenly, he felt a different kind of cold.

"Achisuto?" Konno said, not looking up. Sure enough, the icy young man was at the door smiling.

"Sorry if I'm interupting, but I just wanted to tell my genin that we have a C-rank mission coming soon, and to prepare themselves," he said. "How are you doing, Konno?"

"Oh, I'm fine," she laughed. "Are your genin coming along okay?"

Achisuto put his hand to his chin in thought, then smiled.

"A little early to tell, but I think they'll be OK."

Achistuo left, and Fuyu looked at Tachimachi, who looked at Rira.

"Does that mean we're the first genin team this year to have a C-rank mission this early?" he asked.

"Maybe," Tachimachi said. "I know Ren's team had a D-rank mission. Kind of fits them, if you ask me."

Inazuma finished his food, then joined the conversation.

"I can't wait until our first mission," he said. "It'll be fun to see how everyone fights."

"You think we're going to fight?" Tadashii asked. "I've always heard that the first few missions are usually pretty menial chores."

"Well, missions are pretty much congruient to the team type. Some teams that the Hokage feels would fare better in battle sooner are given a better chance of the higher rank missions. Fuyu, your team has a C-rank. There may be a chance of you fighting, or using your skills, unlike on D-rank missions," Konno exaplined. "So, Inazuma, you may see action sooner than most teams."

"Sweet,"he said. "I'm really looking forward to see how strong I've gotten."

"Of course," Uraji said. "Sometimes, the best battles are the ones not fought."

Tadashii frowned a bit. He learned the basic jutsus, but wasn't sure if it would stack up to Inazuma or Uraji. He idly poked at his food while Fuyu arose.

"Tachi, Rira," he said. "If we have a mission, then we should at least train a bit. It is a litttle spontaneous, but I think we could benefit."

"Sure," Tachi said, grabbing a piece of steak off of Rira's plate. Rira smirked a bit before rising with her parasol over her shoulder.

"Thank you for the food and hospitality," she spoke with her head down, then bowed before leaving.

Konno picked up the plates as Fuyu and Tachimachi both left and closed the door behind them.

"So Uraji, do you have anything planned for today?" she asked. Uraji helped her mother with the plates and placed them in the sink.

"Mmm ... probably not," she said, looking at Inazuma and Tadashii. "You guys have any ideas?"

"Why don't we train?" Inazuma said. "My dad taught me that for every moment that you're idle, is a moment someone else is using to get stronger."

Tadashii stood. "I'm ready."

Uraji nodded, then smiled.

"Well, I guess there's my answer,"Uraji said, kissing her mother on the cheek.

"See you later."

- - -

No Shinobi Profiles this time, but if you would be so kind as to leave a review? Criticisms, well-wishings, even suggestions are all welcome. The more I know, the more I can put into this fic, and the more you can enjoy it!


	9. Interlude 2: When will I Bloom?

**Interlude 2: When Will I Bloom?**

- - -

Chapter Cover: _Both Rira and Ran are looking at flowers. Rira is studying a lily and Ran is kneeling, looking at an orchid.  
_

_- - -_

Hanako Ran studied the scrolls she'd tucked away. They weren't necesarily special jutsus, just something to jog her memory when she needed it. Her sensei, Muzu was on a mission today, and couldn't train her. Come to think of it, the mission business had been very busy lately, and instead of gathering jounin with no team, the Hokage used the jounin that had teams - but didn't allow the genin to go with them. She fumed a bit when she heard the news, and even more when Rira told her that she was going an a mission.

_Ren gets a mission, Rira gets a mission, _Ran thought, sitting indian-style on her bed. _Will we get a mission before the exam starts? _

The door opened, and Rira walked in, her head up, and wearing a smile as she placed her parasol down.

"Hello sister," Rira said, sitting on the bed across from Ran. Rira usually had a forlorn, almost mourning look on her face.

"So, you have a mission tomorrow?" Ran said. Rira's smile broadened on her face.

"Yes," she said. "Achisuto-sensei told us it was C-rank too."

Ran sat on the side of the bed now, her brown eyes as wide as saucers.

"C-rank? Already? I heard those are usually pretty challenging," Ran said. "You guys must be pretty good."

Rira shurgged, blushing a bit.

"Our training has been going well," she said. "How about your team?"

"Well, when Muzu-sensei's here, we have fun," Ran replied. "but, everytime I'm around her, I always start scratching."

"Oh, she must be on that mission Achisuto was talking about," Rira said, her brow furrowed.

"What?" Ran said. "What mission?"

"Well, more like a reconissance. The Hokage has sent a group of high ranking ninja to meet a traveling village," Rira said. "I think they're called the Traveling Village of the Wind."

"Traveling village..." Ran said. "Is there something they have that we don't?"

"Not really, but they do have some genin. The traveling village has a team that is ready for the chuunin exam."

"But, why a traveling village?" Ran asked.

"I don't know. Maybe there are just some extra shinobi with them just in case anything should happen."

"Makes sense, I guess."

Rira gathered her pajamas and a towel, then walked to the springs within the Hanako Garden, leaving Ran to study her jutsus. She took a deep breath, thinking of how cool it would be to actually travel _outside_ of Konoha...


	10. The Welcoming Party

The Welcoming Party

- - -

**Chapter Cover**: _Kakikizu Muzu and a host of jounin including the ones with teams are around a table with a very large cake and a banner that reads "Welcome Wind Country" In the back, and center of the picture is Tsunade, with Shizune holding back TonTon from devouring the cake. _

- - -

Kakikizu Muzu stood alongside three other jounin as they waited for this so called traveling village. She was flanked by two men, and another woman.

"This team had better be worth it," said the other kunoichi. She actually had more of a solid build than most women, and had a messy crop of black braids tucked under her red hood. She wore a grey uniform with weights on her ankles and a blue vest. Her brown eyes scanned the empty area, giving her even more reason to be bored.

"I think they'll be a good team, Otomaya. You should be happy to see more teams participating," a blue-haired male said. He wore a green and black jounin uniform and had tape vertically over his eyes and at the bottom of it, like an upside down 'T'. He had bandages covering his forearms as well. His blue eyes locked onto Otomaya's, who tsked.

"You think everything is good, don't you, Murisi?" she said, leaning against a tree, crossing her arms. The lanky, blue-haired young man simply laughed it off.

"I think it's interesting that there's actually a village like it. I always thought the Wind Country would be suiting for it." Murisi said, smirking. Otomaya rolled her eyes.

The other male kept his eyes focused ahead of him, periodically looking down at Muzu, who simply waited as she was told. He wore a blue pair of pants with bandages wrapped around his abdomen. He wore traditional sandals with small slots in them. His forehead protector was worn on his forehead, his black hair covering the familiar symbol of Konoha.

Muzu's ear twitched, and Otomaya straightened up, beginning to relax. Murisi took a deep breath, and the silent, dark-haired shinobi tensed his muscles.

"Shumiro, are you ready?" Muzu began to walk forward. The dark-haired jounin nodded, forming hand seals. The forests surroundings disappeared, and the four jounin caught an early look at the genin, who most likely had their jounin with them. Murisi snorted a bit, and Otomaya squinted, trying to make out the features of the genin that were paying a visit.

"What are these genin so special for?" she asked. "Other teams usually come without us having to hold their hands until they get here."

Four people came into view, and Shumiro broke his hand seals. The first was a wide-eyed young boy with a blue shirt and brown shorts with blue bands on his arms and legs. His forehead protector was under his right knee. He looked at the four strangers, then spit on the ground. 

"I guess this is the welcoming crew," he said, brushing his brown hair back. Another genin appeared, this one holding a normal stick, which was as tall as she was. She had short grey hair and wore a white shirt and a green skirt. On each side of her shirt, there were holsters with slightly larger kunai there.

"We must be special, what with the jounin coming to meet us," said an older man. He had a sky blue vest and wore black pants with scrolls on them. The protector was on his bicep. He had grey eyes and blonde hair accompanying his solid build. He looked down at two of his companions, then looked up - and around.

"Tsumujikaze, always somewhere where he shouldn't be..." he said. The four Konoha jounin looked around as well. The wide-eyed boy laughed a bit.

"For jounin, you guys sure are slow." he said. "Tsumu, quit playing and wait until the exam."

A boy with a blue scarf and spiky auburn hair appeared in front of them with a sneaky grin on his face. His green eyes lit up as he pointed at the four jounin. He wore a sleeveless navy blue shirt with an teal stripe running across it. His pants were navy blue as well. His wrists and fingers had bandages covering them.

"I really thought you guys were some of the best Konoha had to offer," he said, then formed a hand seal.

The four jounin were suddenly thrown back by some unseen force. Muzu looked down to see that he'd placed a sort of seal on them. Within a moment though, the four jounin caught themselves.

"That's better," he said, placing his hands in pockets. "Maybe there is a challenge in this pathetic village ."

Muzu threw the seal to the ground in disgust, then took a moment to compose herself.

"The Hokage will see you," she said.

_This Tsumujikaze. Not one of us was even close to discenring him. We saw four, didn't we? When did he even move?_

As Muzu and the rest of the shinobi made their way to the waiting village, she wondered just how prepared the genin of the Leaf would be.


	11. A Piece of the Puzzle

A Piece of the Puzzle

- - -

**Chapter Cover**: _Tsumujikage is on the front this time, with his blue scarf waving around the frame of the cover. He is holding a hand seal with a grin on his face. _

- - -

Otomaya stood at attention as the four visitors filed their way into the Hokage's office. The Godaime proped her elbows on the table with her hands in crossed in front of her face, and her eyes focused on the four Wind shinobi. She sensed a high chakra concentration within one of them, but didn't show it on her face.

"It's nice to see you've come. I understand the Wind Country is split after the election," she said. The eldest visitor stepped forward.

"Yes. It's a long story - "

"I have time," she said, not moving an inch. He gave a nod, then told his three genin to take a seat.

"The Rain Country's governor's daughter was almost murdered by a group within the Wind Country. We learned that it was a rebel faction, but that didn't matter. All the Rain Country saw was that the Wind Country had attempted to murder a future participant in the chuunin exam - "

"So, the Rain Country is on the way as well," Tsunade said, not exactly to the elder Wind shinobi.

"Well, before they could retaliate, we decided to form a peace treaty by exchanging shinobi who could police the country, and recognize foreigners from their towns or cities. Another part of the peace treaty involved negotiations and the signing of a document, which would be in the Rain Country. Well, before the ramifications were agreed upon, another official was elected," he said. Tsunade wrote something down, then continued listening.

"He was a former shinobi who was well known for his aggressive and savage attacks on the enemy. His philosophy was to strike first before the other side has a chance. The first mandate he made after election was to murder the Rain Country's shinobi that had been distributed to us, then send their broken bodies back to the Rain Country. A small group of Wind Country citizens wouldn't stand for it, and left, forming the Traveling Village of the Wind. There are only twenty or so of us, but we believe we've escaped a possible war."

"Where are the rest of your companions?" Tsunade asked.

"They were actually inhabiting the area surrounding Kono - "

"Tell them to come within the village borders. I'll have some of my jounin keep an eye on them. At the first sign of misbehavior, your team will be disqualified, and your citizens removed from the village. Do you understand?" she asked.

"Yes. Thank you Hokage," he bowed, and took his genin out of the office. Otomaya opened the door for the visitors, and looked at the genin on more time. Tsumujikaze winked at her before he left. She snorted a bit as she shut the door behind them. As she turned to the Hokage, she froze in place.

Tsunade had actually stood up, with her hand under her chin in thought.

"There have been talks of a Bijuu," Tsunade said. "The story this man has just told us may have a lot more to do with that."

Otomaya looked around the room at Shumiro, then Murisi. From the expressions on their faces, they didn't know what Tsunade was talking about as well.

"When the Rain Country's genin come, we will be on high alert. And as a matter of fact," Tsunade said. "Muzu, you will be responsible for accompanying them."

"Yes," Muzu said. "Will I have the same group?"

"No. this time, your genin will be with you. This is a B-rank mission, so be careful."

"But, Godai - "

"Sending four jounin right now would mean less to keep an eyes on the new visitors. That's why your team will be sent to accompany the Rain genin. I will have a team of jounin to meet you as you come back to Konoha."

Muzu took a deep breath, feeling her heart rate heighten.

"Yes. Thank you, Godaime..."


End file.
